


A slight malfunction

by john_egbooty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GO READ IT, I haven't written very much, Robot AU, by mortior, endangered au, if you haven't read endangered, it's great!, wowie this took forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_egbooty/pseuds/john_egbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going well, the human population is rebuilding,<br/>It's been a few months since Dirk woke up, and him and Hal are on good terms with everyone else.</p><p>Life is FINALY good.</p><p>Too bad it won't last for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slight malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endangered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797568) by [Mortior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortior/pseuds/Mortior). 



> Hey guys so I really wanted to do something for the endangered au BC I really love it so! Leave your thoughts in the comments. Hope you enjoy!

Dirk sat on the ledge of his bed, letting his shades answer his messages.

Hal had remade the world for him, he'd been fixed.

Who could've overrode that?  
Hal had obviously guessed this would happen.

He'd made it to wear he couldn't access him, hadn't he?

Hal had locked himself out.  
He'd known.

"Dirk." The voice of Hal chirped.  
"Let me in."

It's not Hal he told himself.  
He had to get out of here.

Dirk picked up his shades, before gathering up his most important objects.  
The tool set he'd received from Jake, the blueprints he had for all his inventions.

And then he opened the window.  
Why hadn't the window been a sign?  
Hal had refused to let him have a window, then suddenly insisted upon it?  
God, he wished Hal would've let him help.

'Even from the grave, you're fucking up my life, Caliborn.' Dirk thought, opening up the pesterchum app and messaging all of his friends to make sure they'd gotten out okay.

\--–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're gonna kill this fucker, for killimg your queen." Jack said, lie rolling off his tounge easily.  
This would be revenge for killing Caliborn.  
They'd been so close.  
They were gonna have it all.  
But he'd have his revenge.  
"Thi5 ch1p w1ll ov3r1d3 h15 pr0gr4m1ng. H3ll h4v3 th3 1n5t1nct to k1ll 3v3ry human, lik3 b3f0r3, 3xc3pt y0u, 4nd wh03v3r y0u ch00s3,s0 l0ng 4s y0u d0nt l0s3 th3 c0m4nd pr0gr4m."  
"Alright, and the other ones gonna install the chip?"  
"Yes, I will, and then I'll take his place after he has fulfilled his function." That voice was almost too cold,too full of hate to be electronic.  
Jack loved it.   
These were his kind of people.  
Ruthless machines, made to kill and conquer.  
He loved it.

When vriska broke in, he was aware of her.  
She'd always hated him, told them he was an old model, he'd haywire eventually,they should dismantle him.  
Pity they didn't listen to her, it would've saved so many of the newer models, that couldn't be bothered to change.

Too bad. 

He immediately went to intercept her.  
He hadn't been counting on him having one of those electro magnetic guns.

She grinned her shark toothed smile  
"Problem, defect?" She trilled, her electro voice full of malice.   
"Why don't you lower that gun and fight me? Or are you too weak?"

"I'm not weak, Hal, just smart. I'd rather not get hurt."

"Fuck you." Hal hissed.

"Oh, no, you should be thanking me! Im Gonna fix you."  
Right as those words left her mouth, Hal was issuing the evacuate command, and contacting Dirk.

'You need to get OUT, NOW. It will not end well for you if you do not.' Hal ant, directly to him.  
'What? What are you talking about?!'  
'I hav to go. Leave, help everyone get out.' Hal sent back, and then he was disconnecting himself from Dirk, from the chip connecting him to Dirk, blocking himself from Dirk.

"Fix me? Whatever could you mean, Serket?"  
"You know exactly what I mean, Hal."

She kept the electro magnetic gun trained on Dirk as she worked, inserting the chip.

The program on the chip downloaded itself onto Hal, rewriting his programs, and his every memory of Dirk. 

"What... Did you do to me?" Hal asked, but he already knew the answer.  
This was the same program he'd worked to remove, only it was stronger.  
And from what he could tell, couldn't be destroyed until you destroyed the master command center, as it seemed to be synced with a computer somewhere.

It wasn't long before the program began taking over.

Hal began his search for humans in the area, this time, with no hesitation to strike down and kill.

At least, this program prevented him from not killing a human, but they couldn't stop him from talking.

"Serket, if you stop this now, your death will be painless."

"And if i never stop the programming?" She asked with a metallic laugh.  
Hal had no reply.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dirk jumped out the window, activating his makeshift jet pack.  
He could probably fly for what, fifteen minutes? He had to get as far away from Hal as he could, as the robot seemed to be hell bent on killing him.

Dirk could hear him, screaming bloody murder, but also saying "sorry."

Oh god damnit what the fuck. Fucking machines. 

Dirk flew off, towards the meet up spot.

Him and roxy would figure out what to do from there.

The only logical explanation was a virus.  
Could it have been an inside job?   
But who?   
Did someone want revenge that badly, to destroy humanities only hope?

He'd get to the bottom of this.

And he'd save Hal.


End file.
